Spring Breeze
by Xx.Medusa.xX
Summary: I don't know when it happened but I seemed to have dozed off somewhere between exhaustion and figuring out when to finish my theoretical essay on some nonsense that was on my summer reading list.


Such a boring life. Looking out this window, I see nothing but raindrops sliding down the window pane. The clouded, night sky above, the light pitter-patter of rain, slight breeze between the branches of the old Oak outside my window. Such peace and tranquillity instills in me as I close my eyes and tilt my head back against the wall. Like a cue, a million and one thoughts go rushing through me in a matter of seconds. I take a deep breath and try to clear my mind again, for the third time in the past ten minutes. I just can't seem to quiet my mind. Not even a slight murmur. It was times like these were I wished I wasn't such an owl. It's gotten progressively worse throughout the years. When I was younger, about six or seven, I would just fall asleep later than usual. Then, the hours just kept adding on and on... Until eventually I just couldn't fall asleep, at all without some prescribed meds. My doctor keeps increasing the dosage amount, but to no avail. It's quite frustrating, _especially_ when I _want_ to sleep. Squinting I look at the angry numbers staring and mocking me from across the room. A quarter past three. I lay my forehead on the cool glass and bring my knees to my chest, wrapping myself tighter in my blanket.

What is time? I pondered this for a while as the light rain kept drizzling outside my window. _Time._

Time is but an invention made by mankind. What are we really measuring? Is time real? I mean, we are measuring space, right? The amount of space from one event to the next... But time does not have a definite end. Time is infinite. We, as humans, section time into hours, minutes, months, years. Night and day, we tend to perceive time as ' _flowing_ ', but _time_ has no end. I will die one day and the world will keep spinning. Time transcends all we could ever imagine. For _space_ and _time_ are only illusions. Where am I going with this? I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm not going to fall asleep anytime soon.

The rain looks light enough to walk in... Might as well I suppose. Unraveling myself from my warm cocoon and giving a somewhat satisfying stretch, I walk towards my bedroom door and slipped on my boots.

I do this often. Walk in the rain, it just... I don't know, it just has some sort of calming affect on me. It feels as if ' _It can only get better from here_ ', you know? Knowing that whether the rainfall is heavy or light at the end, at the end there will always be a rainbow. Life is like that too and for some reason, it's comforting knowing that. Knowing that the world, the planet itself, has crappy days as well.

Have you ever taken a stroll at four in the morning while it drizzles? It's so quiet. It's just me and nature, and the cool autumn air mixed with the rain is quite refreshing. I take a deep breath and smile slightly. I know my hair is pretty wet by now. My stray, blonde strands clinging to my cheek. My shirt also clinging to my skin in various places. I don't care.

As deep in thought as I was, I don't understand how I noticed her in the first place. I want to say it was her hair. Her fiery, red hair so out of place on this dreary night. She was walking towards me, but not quite seeing me. As if she was lost in thought as well, her dark eyes seeming so far away. Unlike me, she had a hoodie on, but her hair just spilled out of it. We walked right past each other without a single regard. I tilted my face up to the night sky, letting the rain slide down my face in little droplets. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who likes to walk in the rain alone.

And just like that the months passed by, autumn turned into winter and then soon unto early spring. That brief encounter seemed like a faraway dream with no chance of happening again. I looked around my empty room, checking off every box on my mental list making sure I have not forgotten a single thing. Good, everything is packed and ready to go. Spring semester starts in a few weeks, actually two to be exact. And I certainly am _not_ going to make the same mistake I did my first year. As in check in so late to the point where the only rooms they had available where the rooms where you had to _share_ the room. As in having a _roommate_. No, no, not happening again. I can't have a roommate.

I don't mind a roommate and it's not that I don't want one, it's just I can't. I'd be a bother with my sleeping habits or lack thereof. I don't want to be that person that hinders someone else's peaceful rest. Not going to happen, I need my own room. Which is precisely why I reserved one and why I'm going two weeks early. Just using precautions.

Of course by going early, believe it or not, there are hardly any students. The majority of students tend to move in a few days prior to classes including teachers into that mix as well. I don't mind. I'll take any moment of peace given to me, it gets pretty hectic when people actually arrive… and loud. The drive to Kyna University isn't very long, perhaps an hour long? An hour and a half in heavy traffic? Something like that. K.U resides in downtown Konoha. It looks kind of like downtown Dallas, if you've ever been there. But, those are just unnecessary details.

I take a deep breath as I enter the dormitory. The building that houses single- person bedrooms have five floors and four rooms per floor. There are only two buildings that house single-person bedrooms. So what I'm trying to say is that the space is literally limited to a few people who put in the request and money ahead of time. And they aren't cheap. My room is on the fifth floor of the second building and I have a wonderful view of Lake Kappa. All the dormitory buildings on campus are a bit unique looking, they all have fire escape ladders like the ones you see in New York. I like it. Not only that, but the buildings are off campus. Just a bit off, like it has its own parking lot and entrance to the main Campus; and own bus schedule if you don't own a car because walking to the main campus when you are late in the morning is suicide. You might as well not even go to class. We are the Kappa Residency. There's also the Alpha and Theta Residencies.

Alpha is Gender-neutral Housing while Theta has two separate wings; a girl's dormitory and male's dormitory. Kyna University likes its residence to feel comfortable since you will be living here for at least four or more years depending your major.

My room is a small apartment just as it should be considering the pretty penny I had to pay for it. A small kitchen, no refrigeration so I have to buy a mini fridge (which I did), a stove, sink and overhead cupboard. Not bad. Across from the kitchen is the living room and the window leading to the fire escape. Notice it has a window sill wide enough to put pillows, lay down while drinking tea and relax in, very nice. It actually has a 'Loft' feel to it. I only say that because there are stairs that lead above the kitchen to the bedroom. Just an open space big enough for a bed, desk, nightstand and a dresser. Just big enough that I t doesn't feel overcrowded. The bathroom is downstairs. I'm guessing that all the rooms on the fifth floor of both building have this loft look to it. Makes sense since every room is in one corner of each floor. Then would the rooms on the other floors look like a studio? Maybe.

After a couple taxing days of unpacking, repainting and organizing- not exactly in that order, I sprawl myself all over my worn down couch and sigh in relief. Undeniably glad that's over, but the hard part has yet to start. The silver lining in this situation is that 'the hard part' does not start for another week. More or less.

I don't know when it happened but I seemed to have dozed off somewhere between exhaustion and figuring out when to finish my theoretical essay on some nonsense that was on my summer reading list. I guess that's as much sleep as I'm going to get, dozing off happens often but it never lasts long enough to actually call it a nap or sleep for that matter. No big deal.

I've gotten used to it.

Not really, but let's say I have. I've learned to appreciate these small moments. I scratch my head mid-stretch and head to the kitchen to whip myself a nice cup of hot tea. I'm not a big fan of coffee. I don't hate it, I just strongly dislike it. Can't stand the smell. I'm over exaggerating, it's true I dislike the smell as well but I can be and sit in a vicinity where coffee is being made and or served. I have no problem with it, just personally, I will not drink it. Quite a paradox considering I'm a barista at this coffee and tea place down the road off campus. Respect the hustle kids.

Its name is 'The Place' and coincidentally it's literally _'the place'_ for everyone on campus and then some. I had to take a few weeks off due to the whole moving and getting situated deal but I'll be ready to start again soon. And the owner is so understanding about it. Which I'm so thankful for because this is the only job I have found that the owner will actually work with you, and help you with your schedule. So my hours are always flexible. But I guess, she understands considering she hires mostly uni students and also considering we make up most of the patrons in the shop.

I sit out on the fire escape and just watch the few people enjoying their day down by the lake, while _I_ enjoy my cup of tea. Lake Kappa is very wide, actually stretches out into a sort of angular 'U' ( like a square but with the top side missing) to all three dormitories, but if you come to this section then its Lake ' _Kappa'_ go to Alphas side then it becomes Lake ' _Alpha'_ and so on. But really it's just one huge lake. Whatever. A cloud momentarily blocks the sun as it passes by shading everything in its course followed by a spring breeze.

This moment reminds me of the days I use to stay over at my grandmothers, eating slices of watermelon on her front porch while she drank tea in her hammock. Coincidentally she doesn't like coffee either. I guess I take after her in that sense. But she would always tell me that _'A spring's breeze always brings about new beginnings'_ and she would smile into her cup, her eyes having this faraway look as if there's a story of its own behind those eyes. And I would always wonder what it was.

So now I wonder… what beginnings will this spring breeze bring me?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yes I'm back and better then ever! Kidding. No I'm not. Well I modified this story ... again added like about a shit ton of words and changed the title cause I was not quite feeling it. Taking this Story in a whole NEW direction. Hopefully you enjoy it. I'm going to enjoy writing it. I'm already starting on the next chapter as we speak.**

 **Hopefullllly I can get shit done because Tumblr keeps distracting me. This first chapter seems a bit short to me as well, but i thought that was a good place to end the first chapter.**

 **Read, Review and tell me what you think. What you hope for, What you would like to happen later on anything really. I'll take them all into consideration and might use them who knows . Cause I don't even know where this story is going. But its going somewhere. Cross my heart, pinky promise and all that jazz.**

 **Anywho, longest authors note of my life. Do the Dew and Review ^.^**


End file.
